Midnight secretary
by AsukaTenjou
Summary: Shizuru arrives to her new post as a secretary for a director who has the fame of being a womanizer, Natsuki Kruger, however not everything is as it seems... based on a manga with same name!
1. Arrival

Note: everything belongs to their respective owners *smiles*

Yippee! I've been dying to write this fanfic, feel free to review!

**Midnight secretary:**

It was a bright day; Shizuru viola was headed to a work interview in Kruger Corporations, she was applying for a secretary job there, despite being a calm person in nature, Shizuru couldn't help but feel anxious.

There were rumors about the director of the company, the infamous Natsuki Kruger, also known as the "demon" and a womanizer, yes, a female womanizer. Not that the fact that Natsuki was a lesbian bothered her much, she was more worried about the "womanizer" part, though she wasn't one to judge.

In a few hours time, Shizuru arrived at the director's office, and taking a deep breath entered.

The office was big but it wasn't brightly illuminated, despite being on the top floors of the building, the glass was dyed to a darker color than the rest of the place in order to prevent the excessive sun.

At a desk at the far end of the room sat a beautiful woman, with raven blue hair and forest green eyes.

"Please take a seat" She said pointing to a chair in front of her desk. Shizuru took a seat.

"So you are coming from one of our affiliates, correct?" She asked without much interest

"Yes" Shizuru answered curtly.

"Despite your records, I'm afraid I have no need of a secretary, I already have a capable staff." She said without looking at her and focusing on the screen of her computer.

Shizuru looked surprised for a second but then reacted "I was called here by one of your partners to take up the post as your personal secretary, besides I believe it isn't right to shove someone's recommendation like that without giving me a chance to prove myself."

Natsuki looked up from the screen and her green eyes poured into her crimson. Shizuru couldn't help but notice that she seemed a bit pale.

"Very well then, I'll see what you're capable of." She pressed down a button on her interphone "Yashiro, please show Viola to her station."

"Yes, director."

"You may leave" Natsuki told Shizuru once again getting distracted with her screen.

A young woman with tan skin and silver hair guided Shizuru to her new working post. "And if you have any questions please feel free to ask me." Shizuru nodded. "Miss Viola, may I ask what your first impressions on our director were?"

Shizuru pondered for a second "She seemed a serious yet hard working person"

Yashiro smiled with almost a dreamy look, "yes she is" as she walked away.

Shizuru didn't take much to notice that most of the staff was women, especially those who were closer to the director. She tried not to give too much thought, though it became hard as sometimes she saw that some of them entered the director's office and didn't come out till much later.

"Here are the files you requested Director."

"Thank you Viola" Natsuki took the files and gave them a quick flick through the pages. "You have been doing a good job" she said suddenly without looking up at her "Sorry for having underestimated you"

"Ookini, director" Shizuru replied surprised by this reaction. So, the director wasn't as heartless as the rumors said.

Hours later while organizing some documents Shizuru heard the interphone ring. "Viola?"

"Yes, director?"

"Can you please call Yashiro to my office?"

"Yes, of course"

She quickly dialed Yashiro's code and told her about the director's request.

Soon it became time to leave; Shizuru packed her things, and headed out of the building. Remembering she forgot her jacket, she returned to her working post and saw that the director's office light was still on and sounds could be heard, like giggles.

Shizuru narrowed her eyes, guessing what was going in there.

Suddenly the door opened and out came a woman leaning weakly on Natsuki's chest while Natsuki guided her towards the elevator.

"Ah Viola, I didn't know you where here, Mind calling Yashiro please?"

"Not at all."

"Nee, Tsuki-chan when will I get to see you next?" The woman asked while leaning more against Natsuki, but she didn't reply.

Soon after Yashiro appeared and took the woman towards the exit, leaving Shizuru with Natsuki alone.

"Good night Viola" she said before exiting herself.

Ara, I guess she is a womanizer after all… Shizuru thought to herself

The following days it Shizuru got used to seeing Natsuki with different woman every time, but she did notice that every time they came out of her office, they seemed a bit paler than usual.

What was Natsuki doing to get them like that?

She started to worry as this strange phenomenon repeated itself. And started to get all kinds of ideas in her head. Maybe she could be drugging them?

She had to check for sure.

One night, after the director had left, she decided to sneak in her office, and snoop around.

Ara, I can't believe I'm doing this… she kept thinking but kept searching anyways.

Suddenly the door opened, and Shizuru hid quickly behind the couch on the far corner.

"Natsuki--"

"Hmmm..."

Soon, other noises and voices where heard, kissing noises, and a yelping of a woman enjoying herself.

Shizuru felt her face go hot, and couldn't resist taking a peek.

But what she saw made her whole body go stiff, illuminated in the moonlight, a woman half naked held in the director's arms, while her mouth was in her neck… and sucking out blood.


	2. The truth

**The truth:**

"AHHH!" Shizuru yelled before she could stop herself. Startled Natsuki looked up.

"You--- You're sucking her blood!!"

"So you saw?" Natsuki left her prey on her table, semi-unconscious and started to advance on Shizuru. "I don't think being a peeping tom will get you far in life"

Shizuru couldn't move her legs refused to. "So you are going to kill me?" She asked fearfully

"Kill?" Natsuki's eyes narrowed as if hurt, and stopped in her tracks "I guess that's who I am…" she muttered to herself

"Director?" Shizuru asked timidly, not expecting this reaction from her.

"Miss Viola" Natsuki addressed to her while heading over to her victim and covering her up with her jacket "Tell me exactly what are you going to do if you leave my office."

Shizuru was at first startled by the question but replied "Call the authorities…"

"And tell them what?"

She paused "That you killed a woman…"

"Mind coming over here miss Viola?"

Shizuru obeyed but didn't know why, hypnotized by those green eyes, she watched how Natsuki took her hand and placed it over the woman's chest and clearly felt her breathing and her heart beating.

"This woman is not dead. In fact she is unaware of what has happened to her"

Shizuru's eyes widened

"Then… what were you doing just now?"

"Like you said, I was sucking her blood." Natsuki walked away from her Shizuru to face the window with her hands behind her back. "After all, I am a vampire."

Shizuru started in shock at her director

"A blood craving monster that needs it every few periods of time, when I'm hungry I just call one of my meals on my contact list."

With this remark everything clicked into place, as absurd as it sounded, Shizuru knew this was true.

"But before I eat, I need to do something first…" Then suddenly Natsuki in a movement too quick for the eye to follow pinned Shizuru against the window. "…you see…" Her eyes poured into her crimson as she felt her face go red "I need to get them aroused, and the more aroused they are…" Natsuki took Shizuru's hand and gave a small bite into her finger as a small drop of blood came out and while she licked it she said "The better they taste."

"Now that you know my secret… What are you going to do?"

There was a pause, in which Shizuru had noticed that Natsuki had released her.

"I'll come back to work tomorrow" she replied with determination

Natsuki's eyes widened in surprise and could help but let out a small snigger, "You are indeed a perfect secretary, actually this will be easier now since you know my condition" Natsuki took something out of her pocket and threw it to her, and Shizuru caught it.

It was a small black book, with names and phone numbers.

"This is my menu basically" Natsuki explained "There you have all the people I feed from, from now on you will schedule meals once every two weeks, making sure that each person has had at least one month's rest from my feeding."

Shizuru nodded.

"See you tomorrow then, Miss Viola"

The following day Shizuru appeared to work, though she felt a certain level of awkwardness every time she was near the director, she kept feeling her face go hot as she remembered her words.

_The more aroused they are, the better they taste._

Shizuru shook her head and tried to focus on her work, and watched women going in her office every two weeks coming out as if they had the time of their life.

It started to dawn on her though, what if Natsuki decided to make her a meal? She had to protect herself, so she wore a silver cross necklace to work but Natsuki didn't seem to mind, in fact she had admired her piece of jewelry.

"You know, Viola" Natsuki said suddenly one day "You shouldn't believe in all that folk crap that they put on books about vampires"

Shizuru blushed, Natsuki had seen right through her plan.

"Viola I have a question for you."

"Yes director?"

"I have been wondering for some time now."

"Yes?"

"Why do you seem so sad…?"

"Sad? I'm not sad director, in fact I'm glad I can--"

"Never mind, forget I said anything." She said quickly frowning

Why did the director think she was sad? Did she see right through her?

**OMAKE:**

Shizuru: Director…

Natsuki: yes?

Shizuru: Does your skin shine in the sun?

Natsuki: No.

Shizuru: Can you convert others into vampires?

Natsuki: No.

Shizuru: Do you have any special powers—

Natsuki: Hey, drop that Twilight book and get back to work.

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki: hey… I thought a werewolf would suit me best…

Asuka: Hrmm maybe.

Natsuki: So why a vampire?

Asuka: Hrmm… Did you get to this part Shizuru?

Shizuru: Oh yes! You know I would love to get my hands on that Alice woman…*giggles*

Natsuki: OI!!!DROP THE DAM TWILIGHT BOOKS!


	3. Jolly Holiday part 1

**Jolly holiday:**

The holidays were coming closer, people were already in a festive mood, singing carols… However the director's mood was terrible as Christmas approached

"I hate Christmas" Natsuki kept saying under her breathe

"Ara, I think it's a wonderful holiday" Shizuru said while placing a cup of tea on Natsuki's desk.

"Hmpf" Natsuki replied with a pout while Shizuru couldn't help but smile to this reaction of her boss.

"Why do you dislike Christmas?"

"Because everyone is happy and it makes me miserable"

"You're miserable because people are happy?" Shizuru asked in surprise

"I don't like religious holidays, that's all"

"You don't believe in God?"

"It's not a matter of believing or not, I believe we are owners of our own…" She cut off distracted by a message on her computer screen.

"Anything wrong director?"

"Call Yashiro to prepare the car I have to head out a while"

"Director?"

Natsuki stormed out of her office without another word.

For a few days, no one saw a single hair of the director. Not even Shizuru had news of her whereabouts.

"Viola, mind taking care of things during the director's absence?" Yashiro had asked her before, it was clear that she could be the only one who knew what the director was up to but she refused to tell.

While clearing the director's desk Shizuru noticed that the director's computer was on, the director had been here today?

Looking at the screen she saw that a window was open with all the director's recent e-mails.

There was e-mail that caught her attention.

_Subject: Rogues_

Shizuru nervously looked around, and clicked on the subject.

_Natsuki Kruger, _

_I believe it's been a long time since I have contacted you, but since you left, the state has been in disarray, there has come a point in which the Rogues have been increasing and our resources may not be able to hide this matter from the public much longer._

_It is a dangerous situation, and I plead you to help us in this matter though we know we have no right to do so. You should know that with your cooperation we can reduce the damage that could be made to them humans._

_I'll be awaiting a favorable reply._

_---The first._

Shizuru stared at the words "rogues" and "the first", so Natsuki was helping with this "Rogues" business?

She left the building a few hours later, her head still repeating what the e-mail had said.

Completely unaware of some amber eyes staring at her from the shadows.

Shizuru turned into a small alleyway, a short cut to reach the bus in time. When suddenly she heard something rustle behind her.

She turned around, but saw nothing. She convinced herself that she could have imagined it, but moved a bit quicker.

Maybe it was a bad idea to get into this alleyway, and started to blame herself of her stupidity, certainly getting scared now.

A low growl came out from the shadows that caused her to stop. This time she didn't dare to turn around. She could feel something staring at her with hungry eyes.

Shizuru winced as she slowly turned around to face her predator.

A beast resembling something as a deformed overgrown dog was hovering over her taking up almost the whole alleyway.

The beast bared its teeth and attacked. All Shizuru could do was to closed her eyes with all her might.

She got hit hard and got pushed back a few feet.

She could smell blood, and hear it dripping on the floor…but…

**OMAKE:**

Shizuru: Nee, Asuka…

Asuka: yes?

Shizuru: What's going to happen to me *sob*

Asuka: I haven't decided just yet… That's why I ended the chapter *sweat drop*

Shizuru: Well just you know if you kill me… All my fans and a pissed off Natsuki will come and kill you…

Asuka: Well a pissed off Natsuki isn't that scary, Shizuru with a Kiyohime... Now that's scary

Natsuki: Asuka… Mind coming here a second?

Asuka: sure… erm… Natsuki… what are you doing with that Negi?

Natsuki: I'm going to show you how scary I am.

Asuka: NOOOOOOOO!


	4. Jolly Holiday part 2

**Jolly holiday part 2:**

Despite being on the floor, utterly confused, she didn't feel any pain or injury.

No, that blood wasn't hers. When she looked up she saw horrified, that Natsuki was standing between her and the beast.

The beast had her arm hostage trapped under its fangs, which was bleeding terribly.

"Director!"

"Seriously Viola, who decided to get in an alleyway at the dead of night… you're practically pleading that something happens to you." She joked, but quickly let out a moan of pain as the beast clenched its teeth harder on her arm.

"And you" she said facing the beast "Let go of my arm!" while yelling this, she aimed a kick at its snout causing it to yelp in pain and release her arm.

Shizuru could tell that Natsuki was equally strong as the beast, if not more.

The director jumped, much too high for a normal person and landed on its shoulders, and grabbing its head with one arm she crushed it into the floor, making a small crater.

"Ugh…" Natsuki moved away a bit unsteadily from the dead beast. Smoke started to issue from her injured arm, as if it were on fire. And in a blink of an eye, her arm was healed without a single scar.

"Director!" Shizuru took a few steps to help her boss; however Natsuki raised her hand so she would stop.

"Don't come near me right now" She said while moving her eyes away from her face.

"But!"

"If you want to help me, call Yashiro."

Shizuru immediately understood "you need blood right?"

"No… Call her…" And Natsuki fainted at the spot.

"Ugh…"

"How are you feeling Natsuki?"

"Yashiro?" Natsuki opened her eyes "I feel like I'm in hell"

"Well if you can feel pain I guess you're still alive"

"Yay me." Natsuki answered with sarcasm, then her eyes widened. She had spotted Shizuru sitting not far from her bed.

"What is she doing here?!" Natsuki asked with an angry tone

"She helped me bring you home"

"No, WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!?"

Shizuru looked startled, she had never seen Natsuki so agitated.

"I know what you are planning Yashiro, I'm not going to play your game."

Yashiro smirked, and slowly retreated from her room

"YASHIRO!" Natsuki called after her but was ignored.

"Director, is there anything--" Shizuru started

"Viola get out of my room." Shizuru's gaze met Natsuki's and she saw a hungry animal staring back at her.

"You do need blood don't you?" Shizuru got closer to Natsuki's bed, and Natsuki quickly faced the other way, her scent was driving her mad.

"No." She lied quickly

"Director Kruger is a bad liar" Shizuru moved away, and Natsuki felt more relieved, but then, another scent filled the room.

"Then if you do not drink my blood… I'm afraid it will all go to waste" Natsuki looked horrified as she saw that Shizuru had cut her wrist, and red liquid was gushing out.

Unable to keep her cool, Natsuki lunged at Shizuru, and started licking and sucking her wrist. Shizuru suddenly felt light headed and couldn't suppress a small moan. It was strange but without a doubt the best feeling she ever had.

But then it stopped.

Natsuki walked away from her, ashamed. "I'm sorry." She said simply

"Ara, but I offered you my blood. Why be sorry?"

"Because… " She mouthed something a few times, but then gave up. "Go rest, you lost lots of blood, you can stay here if you like, I'll sleep at the couch."

"Dire--"

But Natsuki left before she could finish her protest.

She laid at the big double sized bed, and looked at her wrist, it was completely healed. And she could still feel the director's presence there, with that thought she felt her face go red, why did she feel like this?

**OMAKE:**

Shizuru: Oooo

Asuka: What?

Shizuru: Oooo

Asuka: What?

Shizuru: That was nice fan servicing Asuka-Chan, a bit more and it could have gone lemony…

Asuka: Oh god… That's all you think about…

**Notes:**

Thanks for the reviews,

yea i thought that Shizuru would make a better vampire that Natsuki, but Natsuki as a secretary?

Satzuka in the manga was known to be perfect i every sense almost, and i don't Natsuki is exactly the perfect type (i am kinda using the Mai Otome set up in which Natsuki is the boss and Shizuru the perfect assistant), also for those who know about the manga, i'm starting to free myself a bit from the storyline of the original manga, like there hasn't been any beasts attack our protagonists and stuff.. i thought i could put some action in.. but don't worry i'm basing some stuff on the manga but not following it as closely.. sorry it disappoints anyone *sobs*

as always happy that you follow my work!

*does carameldansen dance*


	5. To know for support

**To know for support:**

Shizuru woke up as soon as the sun started to rise, she couldn't help it. She always got up around that time, and despite all she had been through last night her body was following the same routine.

It took a while to realize where she was, in her boss's bed, she could feel the scent of Natsuki emanating from the sheets.

Before she could get up, there was a knock and the door opened.

"Mind if I come in?"

Shizuru looked up to see Yashiro heading in with a tray in her hands.

"I thought you would be in need some nourishment after yesterday's events" she gave a small smile and placed the tray on top of Shizuru's lap.

"Oh… thank you…"

"I have a message from Natsuki too" she started "She said you can take the day off to regain your strength"

"But I'm completely fi--"

"She insists" Yashiro interrupted

Shizuru paused "Where is the director?"

"She is out for a bite"

"Ah…" Shizuru helped herself with the food on the tray "Excuse me Yashiro… but what was that thing that attacked us?"

"Oh, right…" Yashiro took a seat beside the bed "They are called Rouges; they are… artificially breaded creatures to put it simple"

"Who would want to make such a thing?"

"Well there are certain people who are interested in supernatural creatures for all the wrong reasons; they are simply trying to recreate them while failing terribly" Yashiro's tone was somehow sarcastic

"Erm, Yashiro… you're not a vampire right?"

"No"

"Then how—how do you know all this?"

"Well my family has been involved with vampires a lot, I merely picked it up" She laughed

"I see…" somehow Shizuru realized that their world was much more complicated than she expected.

There was a sound of a door closing. "Natsuki is back it seems" she headed out of the room and Shizuru could hear Natsuki but couldn't make out what she was telling Yashiro, then she entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" she asked concerned

"I'm feeling fine" Shizuru had finished with the tray and set it aside. "What about you?"

Natsuki didn't reply, but sat beside her.

"So Yashiro told you about the Rouges…"

"Yes she did. Director I--"

"Calling me Natsuki is fine outside work hours Viola" she interrupted

"Then, Natsuki I …"

Natsuki looked up and her gaze focused on Shizuru's eyes, and her voice trailed off…

"Hum?"

"I—I want to know everything…"

Her green eyes widened not understanding what Shizuru meant

"I mean, I want to know everything about Natsuki…"

Shizuru tried to sound casual but her voice was failing her "I know that you are not the only vampire around, and also that there is more to just vampires… as your personal secretary I think I should know everything around that matter so I can support you properly more than being an obstacle…"

Natsuki laughed, tears welling up, "So that is what you meant!" Shizuru felt embarrassed "I thought you wanted me to tell you about my love life or something"

She wiped the tears in her eyes with her finger and became serious again "So where do you want me to start?"

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki: Wow Shizuru is a curious one…

Shizuru: Ara, but I want to know everything about vampires… like your customs and your habitats…

Natsuki: I guess now I know how the animals in discovery channel feel like…


	6. The invitation

**The invitation:**

After that Shizuru had a long talk with the director, she learnt that vampires had a society just like theirs, with their leaders, and their own failures…

Sometimes she thought that Natsuki had shifted uncomfortably in her seat as if the subject was not agreeing to her.

They were interrupted however by Yashiro who was holding the phone and mouthing that it was for the director.

"Excuse me" she had said before taking the phone and exiting the room, it took a while for her to return.

"Viola would you do me a favor?"

"Ara, what could that be Natsuki?" slightly uncomfortable that she was addressing her boss in an informal way

"Would you like to go to a Christmas party?"

Shizuru blinked "Me?"

"I don't see anyone else in this room" Natsuki said pretending to look around

"Why me?"

"You don't want to?"

"Yes, but… wouldn't you prefer someone in your black book?"

"No, they are 'just' meals, and I don't want to give them false hope"

"Then…"

"I think it less possible that you'd fall in love with me" Natsuki joked, but Shizuru didn't find it funny for some reason "Anyways I could use some moral support on this"

Shizuru remembered what Natsuki had said about hating Christmas

"Understood, but you have to do me a favor in exchange"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow

"You have to call me Shizuru"

"Seems like a good deal"

**Note:** Short!!

**OMAKE:**

Shizuru: I sniff a fan servicing in the next chapter

Asuka: I sniff someone's death if they spoil the next chapter

Natsuki: I sniff a negi punishment if someone dares to kill that other someone

Asuka: *gulps*


	7. The party

**The party:**

"How's is it coming out?"

"I don't know…"

"Come out and let me see you"

"Hrmm… can't I stay in here?"

"No, you HAVE to attend the party you know"

"But… I'm not used to this…" And by this the door clicked open, and a beautiful woman with raven blue hair, forest green eyes came out wearing a beautiful electrical deep blue dress.

Shizuru held her breath without noticing it, for a second she could swore time had froze as she saw that the her director had abandoned her usual black business suit and blouse and was wearing something feminine for once, even her face, usually serious had a tinge of red due to the embarrassment to be seen in such clothing.

"Ara, you look just fine"

"Thanks" She grunted "You don't look bad either"

Shizuru was wearing a crimson red dress that brought out her eyes or at least that is what Yashiro said when she picked out the dress for her.

"Ok, Yashiro is downstairs with the car, let's get this over with"

**(At the hotel's party lounge)**

"Kruger… you look…" A man approached nervously to the pair from the crowd.

"Ah... Takeda, you can drop the formalities"

Takeda blushed "Err right, of course… Na--Natsuki" he said with difficulty, then his eyes noticed Shizuru behind her

"This is Shizuru Viola; I asked her to come. I hope you don't mind" She said noticing where Takeda was looking

"No, not at all, nice to meet you Viola"

"The pleasure is mine"

"Can it be? Natsuki Kruger? In a Christmas party?" Said a taunting voice behind them

"Nao…" Natsuki said with a clear sound of annoyance in her tone

"And I thought you hated the holidays"

"I do, I'm only here..."

"…Because of business reasons" Nao continued her sentence "You're a workaholic Kruger, and this is?" She said noticing Shizuru just then

"Eh… and you brought an admirer, I thought you didn't like bringing dates…"

"She is not a date, she's my secretary!" said Natsuki a bit louder than she intended

"If you say so…"

"Must you always be like this?"

"You I always enjoy taunting you…" And Nao grinned when she said this, obviously sending some encrypted message that only Natsuki could understand

"Hmpf" She replied back "Let's go Shizuru" and both of them walked away from them

"You seem to be quite popular Natsuki, you catch everyone's attention"

"It's an attention I don't want."

"Aw… and to think I came over to see my favorite…" Natsuki recognizing the voice spun round

"Shi—Shiori-sama…" she said startled

A graceful woman with black silky hair and emerald eyes approached them accompanied by two others

"Sama? Again with that habit of yours… You should take your own words into account and abandon formalities yourself…"

"I'm sorry"

Shizuru looked at how flustered her boss was… Why was she reacting like that?

"I guess I owe you an apology too, forcing you to come here…"

"No… Its fine" Natsuki replied gruffly

Forced her? So she was the one who convinced her to come over the phone? Who was this person who had so much power over her usually cool and calm boss?

"It's ok I won't be staying long myself… but I'm glad to see you well" she eyes flickered for a second towards Shizuru's direction almost unnoticeably. "You're certainly a fest for the eyes Natsuki… take care now." She left in the same graceful manner she had come.

"_Thank you for coming to this celebration and your donations, as a sign of gratitude we have prepare a special event..."_ said the organizer of the party as a group of carol singers climbed onto the stage.

Natsuki's attention turned to the carol singers "Shizuru let's go…"

"Kruger! You disappeared before I was…" It was Takeda, who had stopped Natsuki's intention to leave.

The carols started to fill the room…

"Takeda… I was just leaving…" a small note of urgency in her voice

"But you JUST got here…"

"Yea but I really can't stand all this silly nonsense…" She tried swerving around Takeda but he blocked her way

"But--" He said trying to think up an excuse for her to stay longer

"You are getting on my nerves Takeda!" This time Natsuki's anger was rising as her eyes filled with a hungry look that Shizuru recognized immediately

"I'm sorry Takeda, but the director isn't feeling very well at the moment, can you excuse us?" Shizuru said with a sweet smile

"So-Sorry" he said moving aside

As soon as they reached the empty corridor Natsuki halted.

"Thank you…" she said weakly "I really cannot stand carols…" she joked

"What just happened?" Shizuru asked worried "It looked like you wanted to 'eat' Takeda"

"I did… I should have suspected it was a set up…"

"Set up?"

"Vampires are weak to religion…"

"But the cross didn't affect you!"

"Because the cross you wore had no meaning to you, people who really believe in God and express it…ugh…" Natsuki's knees buckled a little and she leaned against the wall to avoid herself from falling

"Natsuki wait here I'll ask the hotel if they can let us use a room…"

Natsuki barely noticed that soon after she was being guided into the room and onto a bed. Soon the only thing that filled her mind was a heart beating rhythmically, and that alluring smell of blood running though one's veins…

Natsuki quickly made an effort to focus her thoughts elsewhere than her burning throat.

Though it was impossible because she heard Shizuru say "Your thirsty aren't you…"

"No."

"You really need to sharpen up your lying skills, if you don't need my blood I will…"

"Don't!" Natsuki fearing that she might cut herself again she jumped on top of Shizuru and they both fell on the floor.

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki: Did she?

Shizuru: She did

Natsuki: She dared to…

Shizuru: She should be punished… did you bring the negi?

Natsuki: YES I did.

Asuka: WA-WA-WAIT WHAT DID I DO?

Natsuki: more like…what did you NOT do?

Shizuru: She left us hanging there!

Asuka: I just did it so people would be excited to read the next chapter! No…NO DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!


	8. Just this once

**NOTE:** Thanks for the reviews! I loved every single one of them! Except for the fact that some people joined Natsuki and Shizuru to gang Negi me *sobs*

This update took longer since I am practically asleep on my keyboard .

Yes it is about time that I make you guys wonder and question some stuff in this story. I want to raise as many "Whys?" and "What's!" as possible. Cliffhanger for the win? And with this I will allow you guys to resume your reading.

**Just this once:**

Shizuru could see Natsuki fighting hard not to just give in her instincts and bite her.

"Why wouldn't you want my blood Natsuki? When you would easily feed from all those other women…"

"You're not like those women!" Natsuki said enraged unable to keep her cool

Shizuru opened her eyes in surprise, Natsuki's eyes started to show a hint of guilt.

"I don't want to--" she continued "I don't want to--" she repeated herself over in a weak attempt to convince herself it was true

"Natsuki… you shouldn't force yourself… just this once…"

Incapable of resisting the temptation much longer she joined her lips with Shizuru's, not being what Shizuru had been expecting she opened her eyes wide but soon started to enjoy Natsuki's presence there.

The director slowly moved her hands down Shizuru's body causing her to squirm, they creeped under her dress and pushed it upwards.

Her hands began massage her area and Shizuru felt her body go hot, and was getting overly aroused, however soon she felt the director's hand move away, and the secretary moaned in disappointment since 'that' place was pleading for her touch.

Suddenly Shizuru could feel warm breath on her neck and something sank into it. Instead of feeling pain, she felt pleasure beyond imaginable, and immediately let out a loud gasp, what happened after, she could not remember… all she knew is that she was feeling nothing but pleasure before she blacked out.

Shizuru's inner alarm went off and she woke up at the first rays of sun.

Utterly confused and disoriented she shifted her position to get a clearer view where she was.

She was laying on the bed, still wearing her dress. Shizuru soon noticed a pair of arms wrapped around her that wasn't her own.

Turning her head she suddenly saw the director's sleeping face, such an adorable expression on her face, almost like a kid's.

The secretary tried to remove her arms to get out of bed but by doing so, the arms wrapped around her tighter in a possessively manner.

There was no choice but to try to wake her.

"Director…" She began weakly

Natsuki didn't hear her.

"Director..." she repeated this time shaking her gently "Director… I need you to move your arms please"

"Un…" she murmured losing her grip on her but remaining asleep

"Director 'Un' isn't a word" she whispered while removing herself from the bed, she paused to look at her boss's face sleeping peacefully then headed to the bathroom.

She looked into the mirror; there were no markings on her neck or signs of blood. She could remember how the director had made her feel. I would definitely sign up for that treatment again, she thought. But then shook her head trying to get that out of her mind, she was her secretary, nothing but her secretary.

When she came out the director was still asleep "I think you should wake up now…"

"Un…" this time Natsuki opened her eyes "What time is it…"

"It's eight now"

"Ugh… five more hours…" She rolled over and tried to resume her sleep

"I don't think you should sleep five more hours"

"Mmm…" Natsuki replied groggily, half asleep she clinged on Shizuru like a little kid

"What—what are you doing?" Shizuru asked flustered by her boss's reaction.

"Shizuru smells nice…"

"Wha—what—wahhhaa?"

Natsuki fell asleep again whilst keeping her arms wrapped to her body.

"Oya? Am I interrupting something?" Yashiro smiled as she entered the room

"No---No!"

Yashiro chuckled

The woman tucked Natsuki back to bed, separating them. The secretary half wished that Yashiro hadn't done anything.

What am I thinking? She blamed herself when she found out what was going in her mind.

"I can take care of the director, you can head home Viola"

"Ah yes…" she got up and headed towards the door.

"See you after the holidays miss Viola" Yashiro said as Shizuru gave back the gesture before leaving

Holidays seemed to pass so slowly. She was bored. She was missing her director… why was she missing her?

She wanted to get lost in those calculating emerald green eyes, watch her work so seriously…

In what seemed an eternity, the holidays came to an end. Her heart beating faster as she entered the building and headed towards her working post.

Soon she would see the director… she halted in front of her office, took a deep breath and before she could get her hand on the door knob she heard voices inside.

"But that decision is not within your grasp." Shizuru recognized it as Yashiro's voice

"This conversation is over Yashiro. Now get out, don't leave Viola hovering in front of the door."

Shizuru jumped in surprise, how did she know?

Yashiro came out and held the door open till she entered in her place.

"Viola, I need you to schedule me an extra meal this week"

The secretary blinked. Of course… She was nothing special; her blood was only to help the director since she couldn't get any help at those times.

"Certainly director" Shizuru replied keeping an impeccable mask that hid her flooding emotions and thoughts

"That is all, you may leave" Natsuki said coldly, while Viola somewhat hurt why this sudden coldness left the office.

That wasn't the only time this happened. Shizuru noticed an unusual behavior from her boss during the following days.

First, she was having more meals than before; secondly she was acting distant with her, if not almost ignoring her unless she required any service or assistance. Then there was that strange tension between the director and Yashiro.

Did something happen? Why would Natsuki act so warmly with her during that party and now completely shun her?

"Viola."

"Ye—yes director"

"Do I have your attention now?"

"Yes."

"I am transferring you"

"Trans—Transferring?"

"You will go work for one of our affiliates Touma industries."

"But why so suddenly?" Shizuru panicked "Did I do something wrong?"

Natsuki kept a cool face feeling no sympathy for the distorted secretary.

"Yes you did."

Shizuru was shocked. This was a joke right? A bad joke? Or nightmare… someone wake me up! She pleaded in her mind

"I am disappointed in you. I thought you would be different than all those others…" she trailed off as a tear trickled the secretary's face. "Go wash your face." She said in her meanest voice.

Shizuru left immediately sobbing uncontrollably.

Natsuki sighed as she got up and faced the window.

"You are stubborn." Said a voice in a dark corner of her office "You will break; you are not that tough Kruger."

"I rather break."

"You know I won't allow that" The director could feel the anger emanating from her visitor, causing her to shudder involuntarily. "I'll be watching you…"

"Yeh. I know." Natsuki replied trying to sound defiant as the presence disappeared. "Haunting me is more accurate" she muttered her eyes fixed on the reflection of a sad face on the glass.

**OMAKE:**

Shizuru: Natsuki is a pervert…

Natsuki: WHAT? No! I did that because when a woman is—

Shizuru: Natsuki is into S&M biting me like that…

Natsuki: You're the one who insisted!

Shizuru: Natsuki is a pervert~

Natsuki: Asuka back me up here! You're the one you MADE it happen

Asuka: Ara, Natsuki is blaming it on me? My, what a cunning pervert~

Natsuki: ASUKA!


	9. Alone

**Alone:**

Shiori-sama got up from her seat, and pushed her silky black hair out of her emerald eyes, and sighed.

"Shiori-sama?"

Shiori sighed again while massaging her temples. "What a difficult child we have here"

Yashiro chuckled. "Indeed"

"Well I should have expected this from her. But it won't be long till her wits backfire on her." Shiori smiled at Yashiro while Yashiro blinked at her confidence.

Her new boss at Touma industries was not a bad person; she had met him before in the Christmas party, Takeda.

In fact he had a fame of being a kind person, the complete opposite of her former boss, and there were rumors around that he liked the head of Kruger cooperation's.

"I hope you can like it here" Takeda had said while he personally led her to her new post.

"Yes I will" Shizuru tried to say in her kindest voice however couldn't fully hide her true feelings.

""_I am disappointed in you. I thought you would be different than all those others…"_ she remembered what the director had said.

Why would she want me away from her? What did she do to disappoint her?

"Viola?"

Shizuru quickly snapped back to reality, not knowing her face had changed its expression while she got lost in the train of thought. "Sorry I was just remembering something"

"Ah no problem, I was surprised that Miss Kruger asked me to transfer you here, in fact I thought she was rather fond of you" he said in an apparently calm voice, but there was a hint of jealously when he had said the word "fond"

Shizuru felt as if Takeda had grabbed her heart and squeezed it with a hand. Then she replied in her most calm and cheerful voice.

"I am her secretary and she was my boss, that was the extent of our relationship" relationship? Was she talking about Natsuki as if they had been lovers at some point? Ridiculous.

"I see" he said unable to hide his relieved tone. "Well once again I welcome you to our company" and with this he left Shizuru with her miserable thoughts.

Thoughts of the director, it was impossible for them to leave her alone. Therefore Shizuru tried to busy herself so she would not think nor reflect on anything at all.

But at night all those suppressed thoughts would return and haunt her in her dreams.

"_I am disappointed in you."_

"_You're an eyesore, disappear"_

"_Viola you aren't needed"_

The same scenario would occur, night after night, why did something like this affect her so much? Why did she feel so attached to the director? Why didn't she want to be separated from her?

Questions, doubts, fears… that is all that was left in her mind.

_I want to be with the director, I want to help her, I want to…_

A soft clang was heard, and Viola opened her eyes. She was lying in her bed, face slightly sweaty. She heard another sound. This time she felt a small jolt of fear. Was there someone in her house? The noise grew a bit louder, if not closer to her bedroom, like something heavy being dragged across the floor.

Shizuru held her breath as she got off her bed and reached out for the light's switch. She pressed it and the light went on. Her bedroom door was open, and hovering at the doorway…

A few seconds passed as her mind processed what she was seeing and then she screamed.

Natsuki felt a shiver across her body. She had been pacing her office up and down while ignoring the dryness of her throat.

Lately the director had tried to calm the sensation by drinking blood more often than usual, but despite that the feeling of satisfaction didn't linger for too long.

She remembered Shizuru's blood, remembered how it had tasted and felt a pang of guilt, that girl was so stubborn cornering her to have her drink her blood. The one person she didn't want involved in the world of vampires.

But wasn't it her fault? Her fault for caving in?

Then there was also the fact that Shiori-sama was starting to get involved with Natsuki once more after so many years.

What was Shiori planning, the director did not know. All she knew is that now, she couldn't trust anyone.

Her throat started to complain even more. She stopped pacing to stare through the window; the sun would rise soon as shy golden rays reached out into her office. She had been up all night once again. Maybe she should call the day off and skip work

Natsuki's cell rang; she lifted it up to see the caller ID, Yashiro. Natsuki gave a small growl and ignored it as she took her car keys and walked out of the door.

**Note:** a very short chapter, i dunno it took at least three pages in my microsoft word, it kinda looked longer.... there must be some kind of complot against me.

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki: I'm thirsty… where's Shizuru?

Asuka: I dunno… want some tomato juice?

Natsuki: Ha ha... very funny…


	10. Addicted

**NOTE:** ok I'm definitely not following the manga's original plot now.

**Addicted:**

Shizuru's eyes opened slowly, her body was aching. Her arms felt numb and soon she understood why. They were tied. She was lying on the bed in a highly fancy bedroom, the type that royalty and rich people would have.

"You're awake" said a familiar voice.

Shizuru looked up and stared a beautiful woman with black silky hair and emerald eyes. She had seen this woman before; it was the woman that had forced the director to attend to the Christmas party.

"We have met before, but just in case you do not remember my name…"

"It was Shiori…" Shizuru interrupted in a weak voice

"Yes you do remember" this made Shiori pleased "I'm sorry I had to force you to come like this"

Shizuru could barely remembered what had happened before she appeared here, all she knew is that she had faced something and passed out soon after.

"Why did you make me come here?" she said trying to distract Shiori as she discretely struggled against her binds.

"Well it's a long story" Shiori sighed and continued "You see, I want something back that was taken away from me…"

"What would that be?"

"Natsuki Kruger of course"

Shizuru stopped struggling "The director?"

"Viola was it? Well, Miss Viola, you ever heard of the state?" Shiori paused as giving time for Shizuru to respond but didn't expect any so she continued "The state is what we vampires call society. The state is leaded by 'columns' the first column having more power than the second and so on. In case one column dies the previous should take over the vacant space. Natsuki was supposed to take my place as the first column. But after an incident, Natsuki cuts ties with the state."

"What does this have to do with me?" Shizuru asked trying to sound calm

"Natsuki made sure that nothing could be used against her to bring her back to the state. However you came in. First she accepted you as her secretary, then, she revealed to you that she was indeed a vampire. Shortly after she protected you from a rogue, she took you to that party..."

"That is--"

"Not coincidence if that is what you are thinking Viola. Or do you think the chances are particularly high that she would suddenly appear out of thin air to protect you from a rogue?"

Shizuru pondered about this statement as Shiori continued.

"So, you see Viola, you are the key to have Natsuki back into the state. Natsuki would surely do anything for your safety."

"She wouldn't… she sent me away…"

Shiori raised an eyebrow. "And why did she send you away?"

Shizuru remained silent.

"Natsuki is no idiot. She saw that I was once again trying to get her involved with the state. But the measures she took to protect you were too obvious and performed too late. It is obvious that she is very fond of you." Shiori approached Shizuru and placed her nose very close to her neck "It's obvious why… you smell so good"

Shizuru struggled to get away when she heard this remark, but Shiori chuckled and moved away. "Don't worry I won't bite you. I'll free you as soon as I have a little talk with your boss."

Someone knocked on the door and entered.

"Yashiro?"

"Ah Viola." Yashiro entered not sounding surprised that Shizuru was there. "Shiori-sama" she said her attention turning to the other woman "Kruger is not picking up her phone."

Shiori let out a sigh, "That girl will be the death of me. Excuse us Viola." And both women exited the room.

Shizuru immediately took the chance to struggle against her binds once again. But there was no luck. She resigned herself to stay as she was. This time no one would save her. Would the director really accept being dragged back into the vampire state for her? It seemed too good to be true. But Shiori was convinced that Natsuki would. Shizuru was too distracted in her thoughts to noticed that someone had entered the room.

"It was your time to be in trouble right?"

Shizuru's eyes widened in surprise as her eyes met green orbs staring back at her.

"Director?" Natsuki was untying Shizuru's hands.

"Shh… We don't want to get caught… or at least I wouldn't…"

Shizuru incorporated herself as Natsuki took her hand and guided her out the room and down a hallway.

"You seem to be familiar with this place…"

"Yea… I used to live here."

Sometimes Shizuru noticed that vampire guards were knocked out previously by Natsuki along the way. "How did you know I was here?"

"Well, I didn't really know. I was just guessing. Yashiro called me a few times on my cell then Takeda called saying that you went missing, so what I merely did was to connect the two facts."

Then Shizuru halted and Natsuki turned around to look at her. "Why did you come?" There were tears welling up in her eyes.

"Look, right now is not the time…"

"Why did you come to save me? What am I to you?"

"What you are…? Shizuru…" then the director took her into her arms and hugged her with all her might "You are my life Shizuru… You always have been. Ever since we met there has been no desire in my heart but to protect you from…" her voiced died away.

"I'm sorry to ruin your moment Natsuki. But I already expected you'd be this reckless…"

"Shiori-sama…"

Natsuki pulled away from Shizuru to place herself in front of Shizuru in a protective manner.

"You thought I wouldn't know about Viola? I knew the moment you hired her as your secretary. You always let your feelings get the best of you."

Natsuki's eyes narrowed.

"So Yashiro told you…"

"Indeed."

"Well I will tell you something, I am not going to re-join the state, I will walk out of here with Shizuru Viola."

"You know what it means to leave here a second time right?"

"I do" Natsuki lips curled into a defiant smile

"Well if you know what you are doing I'm not going to stop you this time."

"Then I shall take my leave" Natsuki took Shizuru's hand and walked carefully towards the exit not daring to see Shiori's enraged face.

**Natsuki's house:**

"What is going to happen now?"

"Simple. Vampires are going to hunt me down like an outlaw."

Shizuru let out a small gasp of fright.

"Don't worry; they won't get me as easy. I'm worried about you. I think you should leave the country and lay low for a while."

"I don't want to leave you!" Shizuru clinged onto Natsuki's neck. Which caused the director to hold her breath; she had just remembered how thirsty she was. Shizuru noticing this moved away. "Sorry…Director…"

"Natsuki" she corrected her "But you have to go away. There is no way I can protect you if you are near me."

"But no guarantee that I will be safe abroad either"

"Touché" Natsuki said, while gulping involuntarily obviously annoyed by her dry throat.

"I thought you had extra meals last week" Shizuru said realizing her boss's behavior

"Well, I am not hungry, but I am thirsty."

"That--"

"Would you like to know why Shizuru?" and without waiting a response she lunged herself on top of Shizuru and they both fell on the floor. "It's because I'm addicted to you. Your blood is the only one that can satisfy me" Natsuki's voice sounded sad "And yet you're the one person I do not want to have any blood from."

Shizuru stared into those forest green eyes that she loved… loved? She loved the director? Was that the reason she couldn't let herself to be separated from her?

"What if I offered you my blood?"

"Well, would be harder to reject from my part"

"And if I were to offer it right now?"

"Hrmm… I might take up on the offer." Natsuki smiled and kissed Shizuru's lips. Shizuru responded and soon tasted Natsuki; the director remained dominant on the kiss.

The director had kissed her before, but it was only to get her blood to taste better. This time, Natsuki seemed to put all her passion into the kiss. Shizuru soon felt Natsuki's tongue inside her mouth and exploring it. Shizuru moaned as the kiss continued. Natsuki's mouth parted from hers to slowly moved down to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses.

She started to bite softly on it but never to break the skin. Shizuru started to squirm slightly and held her breath as Natsuki started to massage her breasts with her hands.

She paused to take Shizuru's shirt off, along with her bra. This time she started to play with her nipples that hardened by contact.

And Shizuru definitely started to moan more often while Natsuki let out a snigger. By this the secretary knew that her former boss was teasing her for being so sensitive. And she looked at Natsuki with an I-cannot-help-it face. Natsuki's smile widened and her tongue started to trail down to Shizuru's navel.

As her hands abandoned Shizuru's breasts and started to work on her pants, taking them down. Natsuki's mouth rejoined Shizuru's as she unbuttoned her own shirt and threw it aside.

Both of them were starting to get aroused. Shizuru kept reacting to everything that Natsuki did.

"I don't think I will get used to how sensitive you are." Natsuki's hand trailed down to tease Shizuru's area through her panties

"Well… I---I—am so--sorry if you ca—can't… NNN!"

"Sorry Shizuru were you saying something?"

"Ike--Ikezu!"

Shizuru let out a moan of protest Natsuki's playful hand which was slowly getting soaked. That is when she decided to remove the panties and enter Shizuru directly.

Shizuru gasped as the pleasure started to fog her mind "Na—Natsuki!"

"Shizuru…"

Natsuki started to move her hand a bit faster and Shizuru's hips followed.

Shizuru kept calling out Natsuki's name while gasping for breath; she was about to climax noticing this she moved her hand deeper and bared her teeth.

In the moment Shizuru exploded with pleasure Natsuki sank her teeth into her neck.

As soon Shizuru's body relaxed Natsuki removed her teeth and lapped up the blood that she missed.

"I love you Natsuki…" Shizuru said with difficulty her head still fogged, Natsuki smiled

"I love you too Shizuru."

"So… what will we do about the vampires?" Shizuru asked her mind's clarity returning

"I guess the best thing we can do is to be cautious…" Natsuki's arms wrapped around Shizuru possessively. "Are you sure you want to be with me?"

"Yes I am sure"

"It will be dangerous…"

"As long as I'm with Natsuki I will be fine" Shizuru kissed Natsuki, and then unexpectedly, managed to make her roll over placing Shizuru on top of Natsuki.

"Shizuru what are you doing?"

"Well I think since you have had your way for some time now, I thought it would only be fair if I take charge."

"Don't be silly and get off--" Shizuru lunged at her mouth before she could say anything else.

**OMAKE:**

Shizuru: Do you want lemon—

Asuka: Stop teasing me, I know I wrote lemon… and I feel terrible!

Shizuru: Ara, what do you mean? I was going to ask you if you wanted lemonade

Asuka: oh.

Shizuru: I lied. I wanted to tease about the lemon writing.

Asuka: SHIZURU!


	11. From the past to the present

**Note:** We are going on a flashback chapter! This should explain a bit about Natsuki's behavior and her relation with Shiori better. As usual thanks for the reviews, I love you people 3

For those who have been following my story you know that I update really fast. But I would like to take a mini break after this chapter just to settle some ideas about what will happen next, don't worry I won't keep you guys waiting long! On with the chapter now!

**From the past to the present:**

"I will be counting on you Natsuki."

"Yes Shiori-sama!" Natsuki replied with determination as Shiori chuckled

"Didn't I say to drop the 'sama'? At least when we are in private like this" Shiori hugged Natsuki from behind and gently pushed her body against the other woman "If not I will have to punish you… my kawaii Natsuki-Chan"

Natsuki blushed furiously "Shi—Shiori then."

"Well I'd prefer mama or mommy…"

"Like If I would say something as embarrassing as that!"

"Mou… It's just like what that writer said: 'If you raise crows, they'll peck out your eyes.'" Shiori sighed and smiled at her daughter's flushed behavior "Now, be a good girl, and make me proud Natsuki" she said giving her a small nudge on the back

"I—will!" said the raven blue woman while she exited the room

Natsuki walked swiftly down a dark corridor till she reached an enormous stone hall illuminated with torches. The setting remembered that of a medieval dungeon, in the centre a group of vampires awaited her.

"Natsuki, second column of the state has arrived" announced a voice and the vampires moved to form a perfect horizontal line.

"Report Yashiro"

Yashiro handed Natsuki a piece of paper "Tonight's rogue is going to be harder than usual; it seems to be too fast for us to capture. However, it has a slow digestive system, which means it has to settle down somewhere that it considers safe in order to digest its food. Similar to snakes."

"So what is the suggested strategy?" Natsuki asked while reading down the paper

"We use a human family as bait and capture it while it's digesting" at these words Natsuki's eyes snapped up to look at Yashiro.

"I refuse to use a human family as bait"

"I know how you feel about sacrificing humans, but think it will be a small sacrifice compared to the live we would be saving…"

"No."

She waved the group of vampires over to her. "We are going to head out now"

"It will be impossible for--"

"I am a column; I WILL find another way to capture the beast."

And the vampires exited the hall heading towards the dead of the night.

"Fall back!"

"Where is it?"

"It's heading towards the city!"

Vampires had fallen one by one in the claws of the rogue; Natsuki looked around to find the creature.

This was not supposed to happen, this was wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Natsuki ran towards the city, she was known to be one of the fastest vampires ever, however was unable to keep the pace that the beast was following; the beast had suddenly hesitated to kill her companions and decided that there was something in the city that was more attracting. Humans. But it was strange that the beast had suddenly changed its mind to head towards the humans. This made her uneasy.

Eventually she lost sight of her quarry and panicked. Where could it be? Her heart sank at the thought that the rogue could be eating humans somewhere while she could not do anything. Suddenly a very familiar smell reached her nose. Blood. Lots of it. Her heart sank even lower as she ran towards the scent, which took her a particular house. At first glance nothing seemed to be wrong with it. However the smell of blood was very intense and the door was open.

Natsuki gulped anticipating what she would see. She entered the house cautiously and immediately saw trails of blood. "Oh no…" she breathed as she followed the blood.

And there it was: an enormous beast in a corner its claws and fangs stained in blood. It seemed too full to be able to move, all it did was look at the vampire lazily.

"I hope you had a nice meal you damn beast, because it was your last!" She said furiously while she clenched her fists and lunched with a hungry look in her eyes.

Not long after she was trying to clean off the blood from her hands in the sink. She had been too late. She had failed. Then she heard a small whimper. This made Natsuki's muscles tense slightly. There was another rogue? But the report said one.

She followed the noise and sounds till she reached a closet. Noises coming from the closet? She opened it and saw a little girl around five with light brown hair and teary red eyes staring back at her in fear. Natsuki opened her eyes in surprise.

"It's ok, here come with me." She said to the girl in her most soothing voice

The little girl hesitated, but she later flung herself upon the vampire sobbing. "It's ok it's over now, you're safe." Natsuki kept repeating to the girl. She took the girl in her arms and decided to head back. Before she exited the house she saw Yashiro awaiting her with other vampires. "The rogue has been successfully terminated then?" she asked.

Natsuki's face changed from surprise to anger when comprehension had dawned on her. Yashiro had attracted the beast to this human family and sacrificed them in order to slow down the rogue like it had been originally planned.

"Give us the human child we'll take care of it" Yashiro said extending her arms

"I think you have done enough" Natsuki growled at her while at the same time pulling the girl closer to her chest

"Ah… Yes but—if we had let you have it your way many vampires would have--"

"So you decided to sacrifice humans instead?"

"It was Shiori-sama's orders"

Natsuki felt her blood boil. "Really…"

Back at home she left the human girl on top of her bed. The girl had cried herself to sleep. "I am sorry little girl." She tried to leave but a small hand grasped her sleeve.

"Do—don't leave me…"

Natsuki felt her heart melt as the defenseless little girl had opened her eyes and was pleading her not to go.

"I'll be right back I promise."

The little girl nodded but her eyes made Natsuki feel guilty. Damn, how can a human girl have this effect on me? She thought as left towards her mother's manor. She was angry at her mother for getting involved in the mission, and she was ready to vent her anger at her. She banged the door of her mother's chambers open; the force caused a painting to fall off the wall.

"Ah, Natsuki-Chan how was the mission?"

"Shiori! How could you?"

"Sorry but I have no idea what you are talking"

"Stop playing dumb! You told Yashiro to go on with the original plan!"

Shiori sighed at looked into her daughter's infuriated eyes. "It was for the best. Natsuki, you're young, you cannot let your feelings to--"

"I am old enough to think and assume the consequences for myself!"

"You might be willing to sacrifice the lives of vampires for the sake of humans but I will not! I AM the vampire's current column and you will abide my orders!"

Natsuki took a few steps back, Shiori wasn't a person you would hear yelling very often and that was very intimidating.

"Sorry Natsuki-Chan but understand" she said recuperating her usual tone "Vampires are a delicate race; we do not procreate as much as humans. In these past centuries the only vampire child we have had is you and some others. So you see it's a logical move to sacrifice a couple of humans in order to save many more lives, both vampire and human."

"I thought you would trust me enough with this mission."

"And I do, but Natsuki…"

"Don't Natsuki me! There is a human child in my bedroom that will no longer see the faces for her parents ever again!" she pointed at a random spot as if the bedroom were there. Shiori's hands clenched then unclenched obviously disturbed that Natsuki was allowing a human to stay in her bedroom.

"I want to leave the state." Natsuki said finally breaking the uncomfortable silence that was building up. Shiori's eyes blinked in surprise.

"Don't be silly Natsuki-Chan; one cannot simply 'leave' the state"

"Watch me." Natsuki headed towards the open door.

"You walk through that door; you can consider yourself an orphan, you leave and it will be as if you never existed to me."

Natsuki hesitated as she clenched her fists and turned around to look at Shiori "I am sorry mother." And she left, as for the first time in her long life, the leader of vampires cried.

Natsuki didn't know if her mother would hunt her down like would happen to most people who wanted to get away from the state. But she had other worries in her mind. As soon as she got home she picked up her phone to call her most trusted friend.

"Natsuki? What did you do? the state is in an uproar!"

"Mai, I need a favor…"

"Oh? Never thought I'd hear you begging for anything…"

"This is serious…"

"Ok, sorry, what do you need?"

"Mai you are my friend right?"

"Don't be silly, we practically grew up together"

"Ok I need you to find a family for this human girl I found during my previous mission"

"I thought Yashiro took care of those things"

"I don't trust Yashiro. I don't want her to be involved in 'our' world Mai."

"Aw, Natsuki, you DO have a heart"

"Spare me the teasing. Can you do it?"

"Who do you think you're talking to? I'll come pick her up."

"Thanks"

"Yea, yea, you owe me one BIG time."

Both of them hung up the phone and Natsuki rushed to the little girl's side and was surprised to see her awake. "Sorry did I wake you up?"

"No…" The girl's eyes were red and swollen from crying

"Um… a friend of mine will come to pick you up soon and take you to—err—with your kind…" Natsuki mentally punched herself for giving such a lame explanation. But the girl looked terrified.

"Uh…"Natsuki was taken aback by her reaction

"I don't want to leave!" she plunged herself on the vampire and gripped her clothes tightly

"But… you don't want to be with me… I'm actually no better than that monster that--" Natsuki cut off afraid that she would make the girl remember what she had gone through.

"No! You saved me! You are not bad!"

Natsuki smiled gently and looked at the girl's red eyes "What's your name?"

"Shi—Shizuru…"

The bell rang and Natsuki tried to open the door but the little girl clung on her for dear life. Natsuki sighed and watched how the little girl slowly closed her eyes and lay unconscious on the bed. She got up and opened the door.

"Ok where's the human kid?"

"Over there." Natsuki pointed to her bedroom. She watched as her friend took the girl into her arms carefully.

"Be careful."

"I will, you should be careful too, Shiori-sama isn't too happy at the moment."

"Yea will do."

And Natsuki stayed silently on the spot. "Shi...zuru was it?"

**Years later:**

Natsuki watched as a beautiful woman entered her office, light brown hair, crimson eyes… The director knew who she was. She knew it since she received the application and was at first relieved to see that, that little girl had grown into a healthy carefree woman. Through her eyes seemed to have traces of her past, a small glint of sadness lingering.

"Please take a seat" the director signaled the chair in front of her desk. She knew that sadly she had to reject her application. It was for her safety, the fact that the state hadn't done anything in so long didn't make her feel safe. She had been able to bring Yashiro to support her, but she didn't know if Yashiro still kept bonds with the state and more importantly with Shiori-sama her mother.

"So you are coming from one of our affiliates, correct?" Natsuki stared hard at her computer screen trying not to make eye contact and to seem as uninterested as possible. If she looked into those nostalgic red eyes she would definitely give in.

"Yes"

"Despite your records, I'm afraid I have no need of a secretary, I already have a capable staff." The director stared even harder at her screen as she said this.

"I was called here by one of your partners to take up the post as your personal secretary, besides I believe it isn't right to shove someone's recommendation like that without giving me a chance to prove myself."

Natsuki looked up from her computer taken a back from this retort, and looked into her eyes. _Crap._

"Very well then, I'll see what you're capable of." Natsuki knew she had lost as soon as her eyes fell on those ruby red eyes.

Well from now on she would be extra careful not to involve her in the world of vampires… surely that plan would work… right?

**Note:** I'm pretty proud of this last part of this chapter, I think it fits nicely with what happened in the first chapter. I don't know what else to say.

I really love the reviews, they make me happy.

And I discovered I have a licorice addiction. Whenever I'm going to write I find myself reaching out for a licorice bar and chewing on it while I'm typing… I have a problem… I have a feeling that me and my dentist are going to be good friends from now on.

**OMAKE:**

Shizuru: Na….

Natsuki: Yes?

Shizuru: So, vampires ARE really immortal…

Natsuki: No, vampires just age differently than humans, we take more time.

Shizuru: so how old are you?

Natsuki: 21.

Shizuru: no… not in vampire years, in human years…

Natsuki: Erm…I'm hungry! Shizuru can you give me some blood?

Shizuru: Not until you tell me how old you are!

Natsuki: THAT'S BLACKMAIL!


	12. As the shadows unveil

**As the shadows unveil…**

Natsuki paced her office up and down. This was blackmail! Blackmail!

"Anything wrong Natsuki?" The director looked up to meet the crimson eyes of her secretary.

"The state is really messing with me this time."

"Don't worry we've only lost some minor clients."

"The clients don't worry me. I have more money than I can spend in a life time. This company is merely a hobby." She said brushing Shizuru's statement aside with her hand

"Then--"

"They messed with my food. I don't know how they could drive away all my meals away from me like that."

"Ara, but I would be more than glad to be all Natsuki's meals"

"That is impo—Ara? Did you just say Ara?"

"Yes I did."

"Kyoto-ben?"

"Hai."

"I didn't know you had a Kyoto accent…"

"Well, I usually try to suppress it when I'm working, but it does slip out from time to time."

"Why?"

"I guess I think I'll make a better impression that way."

"Don't suppress it…I find it rather cute actually…"

Shizuru's eyes widened in surprise as the director noticed what she had just said and blushed furiously.

"Ara, if the director finds it cute, I might as well let it slip more often"

"Anyways!" Natsuki shifter her weight uncomfortably while blushing again "It is impossible for you to provide all my meals even if I wanted to solely feed on you" Natsuki's voice seemed honest "But the strain on your body would be too much…" The director's voice trailed away as she opened her eyes wide as an idea struck her.

"Shizuru pass me the phone"

Shizuru passed her the telephone as she watched her boss dial a number.

"Mai?"

The secretary narrowed her eyes. _Who was Mai? _Shizuru felt a pang of jealousy

"Yes it's about that. I'll my secretary pick you up then? Ok. See you!"

Natsuki looked at Shizuru "Problem solved. Mind picking her up at this direction?" The director scribbled the direction on a Post-it note and hand it over to the secretary.

"I will" Shizuru looked at the note feeling another pang of jealousy_. For the director's sake… I will endure it._

Mai happened to be a woman with flaming orange hair and sapphire eyes.

They both mounted on the car and soon Shizuru was leading her to the director's office.

"Mai!"

Mai sighed "you're really a trouble maker, did you know that the state…"Mai's eyes fell on Shizuru suddenly recognizing who she was and then back on the director. "You did it AGAIN? Don't you ever learn?"

"Apparently not. Ah Shizuru, let me introduce you. This is Mai Tokiha from Zipang Pharmaceutics, she and I were developing synthetic blood"

"Synthetic blood?"

"A substitute for our meals, it's proven quite effective, less than regular blood of course…Then there is that problem…"

"What problem?" Shizuru asked eagerly

"It tastes terrible…" Both Mai and Natsuki shivered while remembering its taste.

"It's like eating overcooked carrots…"

"It's like licking a metal bar…" The director remembered with disgust

There was a silence. "You actually licked a metal bar?" Mai asked suddenly laughing her head off

"NO!"

"Then how do you know how it tastes like?"

"I don't know! I was just guessing!"

"Of course you are…"

"Stop teasing me!"

"So..." Shizuru interrupted cautiously "That's all?"

"That's all?" Mai and Natsuki asked together. Then Natsuki understood.

"You were jealous? You thought Mai was--" Natsuki bursted into laughter

"Well what was I to think?" Shizuru said blushing.

"You're right I'm sorry" Natsuki wiped a tear.

"Heading into more serious manners…" Mai looked at the director "What are you going to do about the state?"

"All I can offer is short term solutions"

"Have you considered re-joining the state?"

"You know that is out of the question Mai."

"How about negotiating with Shiori-sama? You are her daughter, I'm pretty sure something can be done…"

"Right now the last person I want to see is my mother. You know how she is…"

"Not even for her sake?" she signaled Shizuru, who was listening in on them without interfering "Vampires are not much of a threat to you, but to a human… That woman is your weakness, and they know that, therefore they WILL go after her."

Natsuki's face started to show some worry and Shizuru decided to intervene. "Don't worry Natsuki, as long as you're with me, nothing bad can happen…"

"Yea" she replied not sounding convinced.

**At Natsuki's apartment:**

"Are you sure I can stay here?"

"Don't be silly Shizuru; I want you close so I can protect you better… What?"

The director had noticed Shizuru pouting at her.

"And there is no other reason?"

Natsuki bent over Shizuru and kissed her "And also because I love you"

Shizuru looked happy "That's better."

"I can't believe you manage to do that."

"Ara, do what?"

"Invert our roles."

"Well you might be the boss in work hours, but I'm your boss outside office hours, seems only fair right?"

"Yea it seems fair" Natsuki kissed Shizuru's lips once more and moved away "Why don't you go to bed first? I want to confirm something about Mai's synthetic blood on my computer."

Shizuru looked worried

"Don't worry it'll be quick."

"Ok, don't work too hard."

"I won't."

Natsuki closed the bedroom door and waited for Shizuru's breathing to become steady and calm. Then instead of heading towards her computer, she put on her jacket and sneaked outside the house.

_It doesn't matter what I do. Shizuru will always be at the state's mercy…_

She took her phone and speed dialed.

"Mai?"

"What is it?"

"I'm going to try out your idea."

"What idea?"

"I'm going to negotiate with my mother."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Jeez you doubt your own suggestion?"

"No, but I know what could happen, that is why I am asking"

"I am willing to sacrifice anything as long as I keep her safe"

"Are you even willing to give up on her?"

"As I said… Anything that keeps her safe…"

**Note:** The climax of Midnight secretary approaches! (How close I'm not quite sure, it'll depend on the reviews MUAHAHA) Dun dun dun?

**OMAKE:**

Shizuru: *Shaking Asuka* WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?

Asuka: gaaahhhh my heaaaddd stooooopp!

Shizuru: You won't make Natsuki send me away again will you?

Asuka: I don't know…

Shizuru: I'm afraid I won't let that happen…

Asuka: Shizuru calm down. Shizuru? Shizuru, what are you doing?

Shizuru: Kiyohime…

*the following part of this omake has been censored due to excessive violence*


	13. For you I will

**For you I will… **

**

* * *

**

**Note:** Yea the climax is approaching but it doesn't mean it's over yet hehe, by the way, thanks for the reviews I love you people… Except for Shizuru who beated me into pulp in the previous chapter's omake… (Actually someone asked me if I was ok after being Kiyohimed… Yea I'm ok… sorta, if you want me to heal faster drop in a review!)

* * *

Daylight crept into the room as a pair of crimson eyes opened.

"Natsuki?" The woman lying on the bed moved her hand around the bed, feeling it and noticing that her beloved wasn't there. Immediately as her brain processed this piece of information she jolted up from the bed. _Maybe she fell asleep at the desk._

Shizuru got up and left the bedroom in search of Natsuki, but soon realized that the director was not at home. _Or she could be at work already…_

At these thoughts, the secretary quickly got dressed and took a cab to work. She practically rushed into the director's office, but she felt her heart drop when there was no sign of her boss. Body trembling she slumped into the director's chair and closed her eyes._ Natsuki where did you go? I thought you wouldn't leave me…_

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the door bursting open as an anxious Mai practically stumbled in. "NATSUKI YOU—eh?" Her sapphire eyes fell upon the secretary. "Where's Natsuki?" When Shizuru heard Mai's words her heart sank even lower.

"You…You don't know where Natsuki is?" She asked trying not to panic.

"I--- I—Thought she…"

An awkward silence fell upon them.

_This human doesn't know about what happened to Natsuki… I better not worry her…_

_Mai knows what Natsuki was up to, I should try to ask her…_

"Do you--" they both started at the same time.

More silence, but Shizuru was losing patience so she broke it.

"What happened to Natsuki?"

There was another uncomfortable pause. Mai was debating with herself if to tell her or not. She figured that it wouldn't be long till the human picked up something so she might as well go with the truth.

"Natsuki called me last night…" Mai wondered even so if she was doing the correct thing "she said she was going to try to negotiate with Shiori-sama" _for your safety._ But Mai decided to cut that part out just in case. "And I haven't heard of her ever since, she wouldn't answer her cell so… I came to check her office but as you can see she's not here either…"

"Is there anything that can be done?" She asked trying to keep her voice calm and steady

"Well, when I talked to her last, she was going to see Shiori-sama so she might still be with… her…" Mai gulped while trying to avoid those eyes crimson eyes flashing at her dangerously. Those eyes tell me she's up to no good.

"I'll go with you…"

"Go?" Mai suddenly understood what she meant "No way! It's too dangerous for you"

"All I keep hearing is 'it's too dangerous '!" Shizuru lost her auto-control and was raising her voice more than she intended to "I want to help as much as I can for Natsuki's sake… but…" her voice started to trail away "…All she does is disappear on me… I rather be at our enemy's hands than being safe away from her…" She broke into uncontrolled sobbing, while Mai started to move awkwardly towards her trying to find a way to comfort the poor woman.

"Uh… Don't cry…"

But Shizuru didn't reply, and continued her lamenting

"Fine… You can come with me…"Mai gave in confused on having to deal with a crying woman

Shizuru stopped sniffing and tried to regain her composure.

"But you will have to deal with Natsuki's anger if I get in trouble."

The secretary nodded as Mai sighed "Humans are so troublesome…"

An hour passed when both Mai and Shizuru arrived at the vampire's mansion or 'lair'. Mai insisted that Shizuru would follow her closely behind in order to not to arouse suspicion or have her 'scent' floating all over the place. The secretary obeyed.

They reached the end of a hallway and in front of a door that was indeed similar for Shizuru, who recognized it as the room the vampires had kept her locked up.

Mai knocked twice but didn't await any reply before she flung the door open. And in the furthest corner of the room, Shizuru saw the leader of the vampires; sitting in a comfortable armchair with her arms folded over her chest as if she had been expecting them.

"I knew my daughter would be a bad influence on you Mai-san. And you are also guilty of my daughter's behavior." Shiori's gaze fell on the secretary and started to burn into those crimson orbs, and if this had been some kind of cartoon; the animators would have definitely drawn sparks flying out from their eyes. Then Shiori's gaze relaxed when she saw the secretary wasn't giving in, as she continued:

"Well I cannot say I haven't been expecting unusual visitors but…" Shiori's emerald eyes darted once more from Shizuru to Mai "I cannot seem to find the reason for which brings your presence here today."

Mai and Shizuru were taken aback by this.

"Shiori-sama…"

Shiori lifted an eyebrow apparently confused.

"Am I missing anything?"

"Did… Did Natsuki come by here last night by any chance?"

Shiori laughed bitterly "Are you trying to pull something? Last time I saw that cursed girl is when she took her out of this manor." She nodded towards Shizuru as she said this

"What? Are you sure about this?" Mai and Shizuru asked together

"Do you doubt my words?"

"No-no not at all…"Mai suddenly backed down and lowered her head staring blankly at the floor.

"How is this possible?" Shizuru asked to herself out loud in panic.

Shiori watched intently their reactions as her lips parted with difficulty to ask a question that had been roaming her mind when she saw the pair enter her bedroom.

"Did anything happen to Natsuki?"

Mai looked up from the floor to look at her leader "We don't know… She contacted me saying that she was going to talk to you and we lost contact with her ever since…"

The leader of vampires tried to suppress the feeling of worry that was welling up inside her and tried to keep a calm cool face, but Shizuru noticed the change of Shiori's expression when she heard about her daughter's disappearance.

"Shiori-sama" Shizuru addressed her in the more respectable and polite way possible catching the attention of the female vampire. "Do you think something has happened to Natsuki?"

Shiori thought; _Well vampires don't disappear out of the blue like that, if Natsuki was really coming to contact me, there would no reason for her to disappear either…_

"Something could have happened" she concluded in forced cold voice

"Do you not care what happens to your daughter?" Shizuru accused her noticing her cool tone

The vampire flinched at these words and her eyes fixed on Shizuru, _what emotions were swirling behind those emerald eyes… Pain? Concern? Curiosity?_

"Shiori-sama?" Mai asked worried by the strange reaction Shiori was showing

"Of course I care for her… I gave birth to her, fed her, and watched her grow into the woman she is now… On the other hand; I am hurt by the fact that my daughter would choose you over her own family …"

For the first time the leader of vampires showed tenderness and sadness in her eyes.

"No mother can really hate their child… No matter how much they want to."

The secretary didn't expect to see vulnerability from this woman and remained silent. Shiori finally got up from her seat and approached both Mai and Shizuru.

"As for where my daughter can be… I must admit I do have a slight idea what could have happened to her…" Shiori's bottom lip twitched as she said this.

Both Mai and Shizuru stared at the vampire as she urged them to follow her.

* * *

**Hours before:**

After making sure that her beloved was fast asleep, she had left her apartment and headed towards the parking lot swiftly and silently, her phone near her ear as she finished informing Mai of her intentions of negotiating with her mother.

She closed her phone as she took out her car keys when suddenly she noticed some of the muscles of her back tense in anticipation. Depending purely on her instincts she ducked as something swooshed above her head missing her by inches and scratching the side of her car.

"What the--"

She quickly turned around. "Rogues?" Her eyes widened in shock as she saw that there were at least five of them. Yep, big, ugly and deformed, they stood before her with a hungry look in their amber eyes.

_This strange… Rogues usually go out alone not in groups…_

Without giving it a second thought, she ran as fast as she could.

Natsuki knew she didn't have the upper hand in this fight, first, they were closing in on her and seemed perfectly in sync and organized… not clueless as they would usually act. And secondly, the parking lot was not the best place to face them, it was better to fight them in small areas; like she had done before to save Shizuru in that alleyway, since they were usually big it would definitely be bothersome for them to move around.

The director quickly started urging her brain to come out with any kind of plan. _There has to be a way out of this... Come on Kruger... think! Think! Dammit!_ Her hand unconsciously fell beside her pocket_. The phone! I can contact Mai so she can inform the state to send out a rogue hunting squad. Hopefully they can arrive before I'm chopped into pieces_

Natsuki quickly withdrew her phone and tried to press the speed dial, but another attack from one of the monsters made her almost loose her balance and the phone slipped out of her hands and one of the beasts had stepped on it breaking her only hope. _Nice one me…_ she thought bitterly.

To make things even worse, the director had met a wall that impeded her from advancing any further… Due to her determination on not becoming 'Rogue Chow' and the idea she had about the phone she had gotten distracted and hadn't noticed where her legs where taking her.

She turned around to face the rogues, _If I'm going down, I'm taking one of you with me…_ as she saw three of them lunge at her, aiming for her limbs. Finding this move rather predictable, Natsuki managed to dodge the first two but the third managed to give a good bite at her left leg, before she kicked it off with her other leg.

Natsuki landed painfully on her injured limb with caused her to stumble slightly, and before she had time to recover herself, the remaining two had thrown herself upon her and pinned her to the ground. The director struggled against the two beasts with great effort, but it was futile. She watched in horror as one of them had opened its jaws wide revealing long and deadly fangs, which were aiming at her unprotected throat. _I'm sorry Shizuru…_A tear trickled down her cheek as she closed her eyes.


	14. Haunting me forever

**Haunting me forever**

**

* * *

**

**Note: **The awaited climax of the series! I'm not very good at endings... endings makes me sad… endings makes me sad because it means it's over… the end…finito…

* * *

Natsuki lay motionless on the floor. _Dam I'm still alive?_

She tried to move any of her extremities but they didn't respond. The command that her brain was trying to send them seemed interrupted by something. _They drugged me?_ Her eyes opened slowly and lazily to show her a white empty room, with a mirror on the side of the wall, similar to the rooms that police used to interrogate suspects.

"How are you feeling Miss Kruger?" said a voice echoing from some speakers above her

"Like a stoned little elf in wonderland…" Natsuki replied with disgust and anger

"I'm afraid that isn't a very coherent response Miss Kruger"

"Well that's too bad… sorry if my brain decided to go on vacation because it can't stand you anymore…"

Suddenly Natsuki felt a familiar jolt of pain, as liquid was sprayed on top of her who caused her body to writhe involuntarily; she was too tired to scream in pain but her mouth opened as if she were anyways.

* * *

**A couple of hours before:**

A whistle sounded and the rogues froze on the spot. Natsuki opened her eyes to see that the beasts had closed their jaws and were no longer a threat. However they didn't move from where they were enabling her to reincorporate herself on her feet.

Still pinned and vulnerable, she looked for the source of the whistle that had calmed down the monsters; a man soon entered her field of vision. He had dark hair and blue unguarded eyes. In other conditions she wouldn't have labeled him under the word 'dangerous'.

"Liking my pets Kruger?" He approached the weak vampire and patted one of the rogues on the head.

Natsuki opened her mouth but the man answered for her.

"Allow me to introduce myself… My name is Akira Searrs, from the Searrs foundation… I bet you heard of it"

The director only glared at him, but her silence was already answering the question.

"Well you might be wondering, why you are in this… 'Situation'" The man paced around her calmly as if they were discussing the weather which caused Natsuki's anger towards him increase "If you are even slightly aware of our projects, you should understand. The Searrs foundation has always tried to use 'special' beings for diverse uses, but we haven't had much luck…" he stopped his pacing to look at her "It is probably because we never had a living specimen that we could use" At these words the director's eyes opened in shock "Yes, that's where you come in… A vampire who is not under the protection of the state."

"Go fuck yourself Searrs" Natsuki insulted feeling a rage she never had felt before

"Is this what they teach vampires in the state?"

"Screw you! Haven't you thought that maybe it's not because you don't have an original vampire that you're experiments are fail? And it could be because you're such a fucking failing nerd?"

Akira's expression harden and he took out a small spray bottle out of his pocket "Let's see if you are as cocky when I use this…"He pressed the trigger and liquid came out in a small puff of vapor, as soon as it touched the woman's skin, she felt it burn as if someone had set her on fire and screamed in pain her body twitching in agony.

* * *

**Present:**

"You should behave."

"Of course… mommy…"

Another jolt of pain.

"I must praise you for your incredible stamina… I didn't think you could resist for so long the effects of blessed water from the Vatican"

"What can I say…? I go… to the gym … a … lot…" she panted making an effort to offer a small grin to the person torturing her, which only earn her some more pain_. Ok Kruger you have to stop with the stupid retorts… You aren't going to hold on much longer…_ But it was those retorts that kept her motivated to endure the pain.

She then heard something else through the speakers, barely inaudible but she could make it out anyways despite her state.

"I think we should move her to the next step…"

"Weren't we going to kill her?"

"Are you as thick as you look? We finally captured a decent sample and you want to kill it?"

"A monster is a monster…"

I don't know what they have in store for me… but I don't like it…

The only door of the room opened as Akira entered with a couple of armed men.

She wanted the pain to end, she wanted to sleep, and she wanted to kill the man who had tortured her for hours straight without mercy. And without including all of her confused thoughts she also started to feel dizzy. She tried shifting her body a bit to look down at the leg she had injured earlier.

It was still bleeding profusely.

If they want me alive why don't you treat my dam wound first?

Akira smiled at her as if he had been reading her thoughts, and then it struck her. _He wants to see how I react when I'm thirsty?_

She could feel a faint dryness coming from her throat as the beast within her started to claim it was hungry. In a way Natsuki wanted to give in the urge to bite off and drink every drop of Akira's disgusting blood till he was dry, she was sure that the instinct of her vampiric survival could help her overcome the drugs that were running through her system. Yet there was the fact that she would be falling right into Akira's trap if she did.

She gulped and looked away. She tried to move her limbs again, no response.

Her brain was starting to fog up a bit more enabling her to think with clarity now as the thirst became more pronounced.

The armed men grabbed Natsuki by her arms and starting dragging her out of the room, when a huge BANG was heard.

"Oh?" Akira looked up as one of his men fell dead on the floor. "The cavalry has arrived?"

Natsuki was barely conscious and her eyes wouldn't focus no more… all she could see is some faint shadows that seemed oddly familiar.

"I think you have overdone yourself this time Searrs…"

"Same could be said of you, the great Vampire leader, so tell me why would you invade our place in such an imprudent manner?"

Shiori stepped into the room followed by Mai, and other fellow vampires.

"Well you have something that is mine." Her emerald eyes fell on the limp figure of Natsuki, who was semi conscious, then to her bleeding leg. She took a step forward towards her, but Akira's men quickly blocked her way.

"What impresses me most is… how you managed to find her with such ease."

"Let's say female intuition? Or, shall we call it… Mother's instinct?"

Akira's face paled slightly. "Mother?"

"That's right… and the girl you captured happens to be my daughter." Shiori said coolly her eyes flashing dangerously

"Then I must say that the Vampire State has weakened very much to let the daughter of the leader herself to get caught so easily" Akira sniggered at his retort and continued "Let me add as well, that in all these years the vampire state has never been able to take the Searrs foundation down…"

Shiori smiled politely which confused Akira.

"About the foundation… there is a reason we don't interfere much." The vampire sighed "We don't like getting involved in human affairs very much… but since Searrs was playing a bit too deep in our world we decided only to dispose of your failures or 'rogues' as we call it. That humanity wants to destroy itself is none of our business. However…" The vampires around Shiori started to advance on the armed men. "You gave us a reason to get involved."

What little color Akira had left, was gone, but he tried to recover anyways.

"Well underestimating humans will be your downfall!" He whistled, and soon the vampires could hear roaring and sounds of beasts. Taking advantage of this distraction he slipped towards the door and fled.

"Mai-san would you--"

"Consider it done Shiori-sama" And Mai went into his pursuit.

The rest of the vampires grouped up to face the Rogues that were arriving. Akira's men lost their composure and started to panic as they saw the rogues enter the room.

Most rogues were being dealt by the vampiric squad but some of them slipped by and attacked the men instead, though no one bothered to do anything to prevent it.

Shiori calm despite all the commotion placed herself near her own daughter who was now unconscious and picked her up as if she was as light as a feather, remembering old times; the loving mother placed a sweet kiss on her forehead and carried her out of the building.

* * *

Outside a nervous human with crimson eyes and honey colored hair awaited them. She practically threw herself on top of them when she saw Natsuki.

"Natsuki! Is she alright?" Shiori's eyes widen as she saw actual worry on the human's face.

"I am not sure… It seems she has been drugged with something…"

Shizuru's eyes fell on Natsuki's bleeding leg. And before Shiori could stop her the human ripped off the sleeve of her shirt and used it as a temporary bandage to stop the blood.

The vampire leader placed her daughter upon the floor and looked at her leg as well. "It seems strange that her wound is not healing at all…"

The secretary suddenly felt a stab of nervousness.

"We will ask Akira what he has done to her when we catch him"

"T-Thank you…"

Shiori raised an eyebrow slightly confused

"For saving Natsuki…"

The vampire smiled. _This human isn't so bad._

Minutes later Mai arrived with a furious expression on her face. "I'm sorry Shiori-sama Akira Searrs got away…" She punched the air with her fist "Dam him for using such a dirty trick on me… he called rogues without me noticing and used them to get away…"

"We'll get him" Shiori told Mai reassuringly.

Mai's eyes fell on Natsuki who was still out cold. "What's wrong with Natsuki?"

"She has been drugged it seems. Hopefully she will wake soon… only time will tell…"

"Hopefully?" Shizuru's eyes left Natsuki's face for the first time in minutes

"We don't know what she has been exposed to… so we cannot really say…"

The secretary felt her heart bang painfully against her chest.

"For now we will take her to the manor where she can get some treatment…"

* * *

It had been weeks since the incident in the foundation. The destruction of the place including the experiments that Akira Searrs had been up to was revealed by the media. Shortly after, Akira was arrested trying to catch a plane out of the country.

Everything would have been perfect… If Natsuki had woken up by now

Since the Foundation incident Natsuki didn't show any signs of consciousness, she just laid in the bed of the manor under the watch of personal doctors.

According to the doctors, apart from the unknown drug that she had been injected, there was emotional and physical stress that had taken a great toll on her body. Their theory was that the body was merely trying to heal from a great load of damage therefore it entered a sort of 'hibernation' period. This was pretty much the same as saying she was in a Coma.

Meanwhile Shizuru never left her side. She kept saying that if the director woke up she would want her to be the first thing she saw. Mai observed sadly at a distance, only daring to approach Shizuru to convince her to get some rest and took her place beside the bed.

Shiori however tried to keep up a cool façade already assuming the worst. 'That Natsuki might never wake'

* * *

"_Hey mutt!"_

"_Me?"_

"_Yea, you!"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_How long do you plan to friggin' sleep? She's waiting for you, ya know?"_

"_Waiting? Who's waiting for me?"_

"_Don't tell me you forgot about Shizuru!"_

"_Shh-Shizuru?"_

"_That's right!"_

"_Shizuru is waiting for me?"_

"_Are you deaf? Just go with her idiot!"_

"_Wait, who are you?"_

"_Like it matters, just go before I kick your ass"_

At these words Natsuki's world of darkness showed a small ray of light. Slightly frightened she followed it and soon the light was all she could see.

Her eyes opened slowly as it got used to brightness of the room. She made an effort to raise her head a little to scan the room, and her green eyes fell upon a familiar sleeping figure. Despite feeling weak and out of practice of using her body, she placed one of her trembling hands upon the human's honey colored hair and stroked it.

Shivering upon the contact Shizuru woke up and her eyes met green. Not believing what she was seeing she slowly placed her hand beside each cheek of the vampire as an attempt to look at the woman closer. Mai entered and looked dumbfounded as she saw a conscious Natsuki in the hands of Shizuru. Then without warning Shizuru plunged herself upon Natsuki and kissed her passionately as if there was no tomorrow, it was then when both lovers understood how much they had missed each other's touch.

"Ahem…"

This made Shizuru and Natsuki stop what they were doing and look up to the source of the noise.

"Shiori-sama!" Natsuki unconsciously pushed Shizuru aside while the secretary gave out a pout

Shiori winced slightly but then Natsuki corrected herself "I mean Mother…" The female vampire's eyes widened in surprise and then mother and daughter braced each other.

* * *

"So… you're not feeling hungry?"

"I've been feeding on synthetic blood so technically I'm not hungry…" Natsuki let out an involuntary shudder once again as she remembered the dreadful taste

"Ara, why are you eating that when you have a very _sexy _meal over here?" Shizuru made sure that the word 'sexy' wasn't missed. Natsuki smirked and brought the human girl closer to her chest.

"Well it has been weeks since I had a meal so; I could have… eaten more than I can chew…"

"But it's been a week since you woke up… surely you're not up for a small dessert?" Shizuru kissed Natsuki's lips and lingered somewhere around her lower lip.

"Well how can I resist when you tempt me like that?" Natsuki pulled Shizuru's face closer to her in order to kiss her, but suddenly Shizuru pushed herself away.

"What's wrong?" Natsuki asked worried

"Remember our deal?"

"What deal?"

"Outside office hours… I'm your boss" Then Shizuru pulled Natsuki to her and kissed her

* * *

**NOTE:** For those who have followed this fic thank you very much! I enjoyed reading your reviews and I hope you enjoyed reading this story. And who knows? If people really liked this I might even make a sequel? Your call.

* * *

**OMAKE 01:**

Natsuki: So why was there no omake in the previous chapter?

Asuka: I was recovering from being Kiyohimed

Natsuki: Liar you were trying to increase the suspense of the cliff hanger

Asuka: of course not… *nervous laughter* I'd never do that to our readers…

* * *

**OMAKE 02:**

Natsuki: Is it just me or did Nao wake me up from a coma?

Asuka: Who knows…?

Natsuki: YOU SHOULD!


End file.
